Clash or Mix
by Celene Hudor Midnight
Summary: There are two people. One Dhamphir. One Moroi. Both of them sarcastic, badass, tough, and funny. But if they got together, would they clash or mix. Find out in this story written by me, Selene Hudor Midnight. It's a twist for this category.
1. Chapter 1, What Does She See In Him?

**Hey people of the world, this is another story I've written. I hope it's as good as the other one I wrote, Fallin in Love Sucks Royally. Don't forget to comment after you read it. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. My friend, VaraDynamixx3, helped me write the beginning of this 'cause I didn't know how to start it. So thanks VaraDynamixx3. Good luck on writing your stories everybody. Also I do not own any of these characters, that's Richelle Mead. All complements go to her for her awesome series, Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

Chapter 1- What Does She See In Him?

Can I picture myself with Dimitri? Absolutely. Adrian? Maybe. Christian? Never. I've dated a lot of guys; not enough to make me a whore, but enough to say I've got experience. I can tell when a guy likes me...well, at least that's what I thought.

Dimitri and I are sparring in the gym, like normal. It's been two weeks since I saved him. He was captured and turned Strigoi by force. I knew that I had to do something. Not just sit around and wait. But the only thing I could think of was_, could he still be alive? Maybe he was still a dhamphir_. And if so, I needed to save him. Though, if he wasn't, but dead, or even worse, a Strigoi, I had to find him and do what we promised each other we would do if this ever happened. I had to kill him; to set him free. I had to hunt him down and stake him. I knew it would be hard for me, but I had to at least try. It was the right thing to do.

So I left the academy and headed out to the one place I knew he might go back too...his family. I traveled to Russia, the place Dimitri was born and raised. I went to clubs and anywhere I could think of where I could find out where his home town was and is. Finally I found his family and gave them the bad news, of course I didn't tell them why I was truly there and what happened to Dimitri; I couldn't. It just wasn't fair for them to feel even worse. I stayed with them for a while. Dimitri's mom even asked if I would stay with them and I really wanted too. His family was so nice and kind, but I had a mission to do. So I joined this person's hunter group and soon, I found Dimitri. Though it didn't turn out how I planned. I hesitated and that costed me. He...lets just say, captured ME. Soon afterwards, I started liking this Dimitri. I knew that he wasn't the old Dimitri though and that made me think. A lot happened and I think it was like a month before I realized what really was going on and when I did, I planned my escape.

The day of my escape I tricked Dimitri, it was hard and I knew it was going to be, but I did it. Though, when I got out, he followed me and kept saying that we could rule together. We could be happy and I could have everything I wanted. I knew better. I tried keeping my mind clear, course with all the blood I lost and endorphins, it was pretty hard. I kept my head up and kept trying the best I could. Again, I had to trick him, this time it was harder. When I had my chance, I staked him and he went down. He was dead...well, I was wrong about him being dead, as you can see that he's still much alive.

Later on, I went back to St. Vlad's Academy and back to my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, more known as Lissa. Alberta, the head guardian, invited me to her office and told me that I should "drop back in", to in-roll again. I told her I would think about it. My "mother", the famous Guardian Hathaway, told me that I WILL in-roll again. Something about my future and Lissa's future, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda yadda. But when I agreed with her, she was totally and utterly shocked. It made me grin wide. Not every day you see her and I agree on anything. So, that's what I did, I promised her that I would stay in school until I graduated, which was two months and a half from that day. Of course I broke that promise, hey, we're talking about me for goodness sakes, when do I EVER follow the rules or anything like that. Anyway, when Lissa and I were heading to my room, a messenger gave me something. When I opened it up, it had the stake that I assumed I killed Dimitri with, and a letter. The letter said this: (quoting from the fourth book, Blood Promise)

"_You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you-which will be soon._

_Love, D."_

At that second, I knew what I had to do, though I had to bring Lissa along. I promised her she would come the next time I went off somewhere and I would never brake a promise with her. I told her what I wanted and we set out to find Dimitri, knowing that he'll already be here. First we went to Victor, Lissa's uncle, and "talked" him into giving use the information we needed to know how to turn Dimitri back to a dhmaphir. Soon after that, we found him. Before that, Lissa and I planned out what we wanted to happen and when it came to the plan, it slipped into place like slime. Everything went perfectly, as you can see already.

Now, he and I are back on schedule, I went back to my classes, so did Lissa, and Dimitri is...okay, not himself but close enough. He only remembers certain parts of being a Strigoi and each one haunts him. Lissa and I would graduate in less then two months. You would think that would be a long time, but it isn't. For the past two weeks I've been back, I've been training my ass off. Every day before, between, and after my last class I go to the gym and train. If it's with the dummies, punching bag, Dimitri, anything, I'm training. Alberta says that she thinks I'll have a chance of being Lissa's guardian, but the chances are slim; definitely 'cause of the queen hating my guts, my behavior, my attitude, and what happened the past year or so. But, I'll do anything to be Lissa's guardian. Anything.

I take another kick at the dummy, making it fly backwards and into the wall. _Whoops_. I grin and whip my hand across my forehead. Dimitri and I have been exercising for about an hour now. I blink a couple of times and glance at the clock. My eyes go wide._ God, it's already four o'clock (vamp time)._ It's almost dinner time. I stretch my shoulders and roll them. I start walking back to my stuff on the floor by the back door. I hear my name and spin around. Dimitri has a smile on his lips. I scrunch my forehead. _What's he thinking now?_ I raise my eyebrow, trying to do it the cool way he can, but failing miserably. His smile turns into a grin. He steps forward from the dummy he was practicing on. I put my hands on my hips waiting impatiently.

"Rose," he starts. "How about today we have a little contest?"

I cross my arms on my chest. "What kind of 'contest'?" I put parenthesises around the word contest.

"Oh, nothing you can't handle," he states.

I tilt my head analyzing him. "Go on."

Keeping his face expressionless he continues. "I was thinking we can have a little fight. One on One."

"Right here? Right now?" I question.

He simply nods. I bite my lip nervously. I don't really know if this is a really good idea. First, he just kinda got back to himself. I don't really want anything bad to happen. I sigh inward. Maybe this will be a good thing. You never know, right? I peek at him. A smile splits across his face.

"Are you afraid Roza?" he mocks.

I stare at him dumbfounded. _Me? Afraid? You got to be kidding me._

He shrugs. "It's alright. I guess you don't have what it takes to beat me, " Dimitri challenges.

My mouth gaps open. He laughs, deep and sexy. I snap my mouth shut and walk toward him, stopping a couple feet away. I smile devilishly. I change my stance into a fighting one. He takes that as an exception and follows my lead.

_**Christian's Point of View**_

I can't believe I ever thought this plan would work. Why did I ever think Lissa and I would make her jealous? I mean come on. Am I that stupid? I sighed. Lissa gazes at me from across the table with a small smile. I smile back. We're in the library; she's finishing up her work and I'm just sitting here thinking how ridiculous my plan is. I don't even like Lissa. Okay, I like her...but just as a friend. And I can tell she's drifting away anyway. I bet she already sees through me. Well, my life can be worse. I cough and stand up, deciding I'll just head back to my room. Head in early. I lift my eyes up to meet Lissa's.

"Umm...well, I'm going to head in early. Had a long day. I'll see you tomorrow," I say kindly.

She frowns a bit and reluctantly accepts. "Okay. Have a goodnight sleep. Bye." She stands up and comes over to me.

She stands on her tip-toes and kisses me on the cheek. Then heads back to her seat. I wave goodbye and walk out the door of the library. Heading down the hall, I hear grunts and heavy breathes in the gym. Wondering what's going on in there, I glide over to the open door. Looking inside I see Rose and Dimitri...I mean Guardian Belikov, training with each other. I lean against the door frame and watch curiously.

From their heavy breathing and the sweat dripping down their faces, I can say that they've been at it for a pretty long time. I watch them fascinated. Rose swings her leg into Dimitri's gut and the air goes right out of him. I grin. That's Rose. Tough as nails and as strong as, well, anything really. Rose takes the advantage and swings her leg under him, making him fall flat on his back. Reacting only as a novice should when this happens, Rose jumps on top of Dimitri and pins him to the ground. A grin spreads across her face which makes one spread across mine. That's what you get Guardian Belikov for challenging _the_ Rose Hathaway.

When I start to turn around, my mouth falls open. Dimitri cups Rose's chin in his massive hand and crushes his lips to hers. Her eyes go wide with shock. To my dismay, she closes her eyes and kisses back. I frown. I don't know what she sees in him...okay, yeah, sure he's like a god. Key word "like". I mean, he's not even really good for Rose and if anybody found out, there reputations would be ruined. I roll my eyes. He's so full of himself. Why couldn't he be dead? What gives him the right to waltz back in and think Rose will automatically be with him? Not wanting to see anymore. I saunter off, pissed like hell.

**

* * *

**

People of the world, I hope you liked it. If you want, can you please comment and tell me your opinion. Thanks for reading it. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Have an awesome day everyone. Peace out! :) 3

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**


	2. Chapter 2, WOW!

****

**Hey peeps. This is the second chapter of Clash or Mix. Sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy and didn't fee like writing all that much. But just wanted you to have something to read, so I wrote this. I don't think it's as good as the first chapter, What Does She See In Him? or even as good as I could of wrote it, but I was kinda drawling a blank for this chapter, so sorry if it's not all that good.**

**-Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own any of the Vampire Academt characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

Chapter 2, WOW!

I can't help but kiss him back. His lips feel so wonderful on mine. He flips me onto my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He lets go on my chin and puts either hand on each side of my head. The kiss heats up admittedly. All I feel is him. All my thoughts are about him and this kiss. But, then again; something doesn't feel right. Yeah the kiss is amazing, but it doesn't feel the same. Something is different. I can't put my finger on it, but I also can't shake the feeling that we aren't meant to be together anymore. He doesn't feel the same either. He's ruff, more eager.

I break off the kiss abruptly, not wanting to continue if something isn't right. I gaze up at him to see he's giving me a confused and somewhat pained look. I give him a small smile to reassure him, but doubting I'm convincing him. I clear my throat and advert my eyes.

"Um...can you get off of me please?" I nervously say, trying not to hurt him.

He looks at me for a few seconds and reluctantly gets up off of me. I slowly sit up and get to my feet. I look around the gym and tap my foot. We stand there awkwardly. I play with my hair while he just gazes at me with a sad smile. I bite my lip nervously not sure if I should leave or not. I rock back on my heels and cross my arms behind my back.

"So...I'm going to go get cleaned up for dinner." I turn around and head out the door while calling back to him "bye".

I glide down the hall way and to my room, thinking the whole way how weird it feels now. I never doubted bringing Dimitri back was a bad thing, but now that I actually did bring him back, I don't know what to do. Nothing feels the same. He doesn't, my feelings, his feelings, and most importantly, me. Never would of thought things could change so quickly and drastically. But I just have to live with it.

I jump into the shower, liking the hot water running over my stiff, tight muscles. I sigh grateful for hot water. I stay in there for a half an hour and then decide it's time to head to the cafeteria. I quickly jump out and get dressed. After brushing my hair as fast as I can, I open my dorm-room door and see Eddie with his hand up in a fist about to knock. I grin up at him and step out and close the door behind me.

Walking down the hall to the dining room, I peek over at Eddie to see him smiling. I try raising my eyebrow like Dimitri, but failing terribly. He laughs and shakes his head. My grin widens.

"Why all the smiling today Eddie?" I question curiously.

He glances at me and keeps walking. We're half way there when he finally spills the news.

"Well, how do I put this...me and Lissa are...uh...dating..." Eddie stammers out, glancing at me cautiously.

My eyes widen and I stare at him incredulously. I can't believe it. Him and Lissa. Lissa and him. Never would of thought. I blink a couple of times and a grin spreads across my face...and then disappears.

"Wait...isn't Lissa and Christian going out with each other?" I ask confused.

We get to the door of the cafeteria and see he's practically bouncing up and down like a girl.

He says one single weird that's filled with happiness, "Nope."

I give him a warm smile. Okay, yeah I'm a little confused and maybe a little upset that Lissa would just let Christian go that easily even though they loved each other deeply. But don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Eddie and her, though I'm afraid Lissa is just using Eddie as a rebound guy from Christian and her brake up. I sigh. But if Eddie makes her happy and she makes him happy, well I'll deal and encourage them.

We spot Lissa sitting at our usual table and Eddie, being him, runs toward her before I could congratulate him. I follow behind him, but at a slower passé. When I get there, he's already sitting down talking to Lissa and they seem happy. I tap his shoulder and her turns around with a grin on his face. I smile down at him and point to the dinner line. He nods his head and gets up. Kissing Lissa on the forehead, he follows me to the line. I randomly pick foods and head back to the table. I sit down across from her and Eddie sits down beside her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles brightly and takes another bite of her food.

We chat and eat. A few minutes into dinner, the doors open and in walks Christian. He spots us and saunters over. Instead of sitting beside Lissa like usual, he sits down beside me. I give him a questioning look and he just shrugs.

"So Rose," Christian says casually.

I glance over at him to see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I raise my eyebrows at him and a smile splits across his face.

"Anything _interesting _

happen today?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Did you…Perhaps get any...I don't know...admirers?"

**

* * *

**

Hey people of the world. Sorry again if it wasn't that good but I tried. Anyhow, leave a comment and I would appreciate it if you gave me any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day. Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.

**-Selene Hudor Midnight**


	3. Chapter 3, MY GAME!

**Hey y'll. Here's the third chapter, MY GAME! Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it and don't forget to comment/review. Thanks!**

**Fly On, **

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own the characters or the series, that's all Richelle Mead. Credit goes to her. You rock Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

Chapter 3, MY GAME!

"What are you saying? You volunteering Fire Boy?" I say with a smirk.

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "HA! Yeah right!" He glances over at me. "Rosie, I'm not one of your obsessed Rose stalkers. We are talking about me you know."

"What are you applying? That you're gay? I already knew that."

He raises his eyebrows. "You think I'm gay? I'm not. Don't you remember that I had _s-e-x _with your best friend over there." He points to Lissa across the table who's bright red.

"Yeah, but you didn't go all the way, remember? I was _there,_" I reply.

"But you even said you got out after I started un-doing her bra, so you don't know that," Christian throws back.

I grin. "I know for a fact that you didn't. Lissa told me you didn't and I doubt she would lie about something like that. Plus she's not a good liar when it comes to me."

I peek over at Lissa to see she's beat red from her neck up. I smile sweetly at her and turn back to Christian waiting for his come back...if he has one.

He smirks. "How do you know that? She didn't tell you about her and I braking up. You found out after Eddie announced that they were going out."

I roll my eyes. "Come on! Is that the best come back you have? You know I haven't seen her all day today. So how could she? Explain that."

His grin disappears. I smirk at him and take a bite of the food in front of me waiting until he stutters out another horrible come back.

"Well...um...she...uh...could...OH NEVER MIND! You win!" he confesses.

He starts mumbling about how next time he'll win and I'll go running away crying because I got beat at my own game. I snort and roll my eyes. I doubt he'll be able to. It _is _my game after all. I'm the queen bee at it. No one can beat the pro at the game.

"Ha! That's what I thought, " I gloat.

Lissa bites her lip, still embarrassed of what we were saying about her and Christian.

"Can we please change the subject?" she questions, shifting her weight trying to not make eye contact with Eddie who's sitting next to her.

I smile kindly at her. "Yeah Lis, we can," I answer. "So what do you want to talk about?"

She chews on her bottom lip, calculating in her head what to talk about. Just then her face lights up. She grins at me widely. I give her a worried look, hoping it's not something to do with her spirit lessons with Adrian. I really don't want to talk about him and his _talent_. I get enough of him in my dreams, don't need him in the real world. And definitely not how Lissa's learning more and more of what she can do with spirit. I can deal with her practicing it, not her actually doing it in a situation. I don't want her to go crazy like Ms. Karp. I can't stand knowing I might lose her before I know it or worse...her turning Strigoi. I shiver at the thought. So not what I want to think about, rather less than it happening.

Lissa looks at me a little worried when I shivered. I give her a small smile. She smiles back and brightens up again.

"So Rose, how would you like to go shopping?" she asks excitedly.

I give her questioning look. "What do you mean Lis? We can't go shopping. We just kind of got back and just started with our classes again. How can we possibly go shopping right now?"

She smiles. "Well, I think Headmistress Kirova can let us slide this time. We do have a reason to go shopping," she states.

"And that would be...?" I ask.

Her smile turns into a full grin. "Well we will be attending a...banquet!" she says enthusiastically.

My eyes bug out and I stand up abruptly. _She did _not _just say that! A retarded banquet. You got to be kidding me! UGH! _

I slam my hands down on the table making the room shake. I glare at Lissa.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was sooo short. But just wanted to post the chapter up. I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Thanks...again.**

**-Selene Hudor Midnight.**


	4. Chapter 4, You

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and I mean a while. I've been working on my other story, "Fate Hates Me" for Twilight. I'm sorry. But here's the next chapter. I'm also sorry if it's short but I didn't have enough time to write. But I'll be posting the next chapter soon enough. Thanks!**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

Chapter 4, You

**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**

"You can't possibly think I want to got to a stupid banquet?" I question, still a little shocked.

Lissa runs her hand through her hair. "Well, I thought it would be fun. You know, dancing and all the shopping we would have to do?"

I sigh. "But who the hell would I go to the banquet with? Can't I just NOT go?" I whine.

She shakes her head. "No you certainly can't. You are going and you're going to be there for me. It's not like all those snotty rich people, but I kind of have to go, so you're going too."

"But you'll have Eddie. You'll do fine. You don't need me, plus I'll probably be checking on you through our bond, just to make sure nothing goes wrong," I comply.

She shakes her head again. "No, that's not good enough and I doubt Eddie would want to hang out with me the whole night. He would want to hang out with his other friends." She turns to Eddie and bats her eyes lashes. "Wouldn't you Eddie?"

I laugh, wow she knows how to get her way. I look at Eddie who is slightly pink.

He nods and smiles. "Yes I would sweetie."

Lis grins and turns back to me. "See. So you HAVE to go."

I through my hands up into the air. "Fine I'll go, but who the hell would I go with? For these events you need a date," I inquire.

She looks side ways toward Christian while a small smile on her lips.

My eyes widen of who she means. I start shaking my head rapidly, my anger building.

"No, no, no , no, no, NO!" I scream.

People turn to us to see what the commotion is about.

"Aww! Come on Rose! Why not? It's only for one night," she tries to reason.

"Absolutely NOT! Not with him. I would rather fight one hundred Strigoi then go with him," I state.

"It's him or Adrian. Which one?" Lis questions.

I throw my hands up into the air again. "He probably wouldn't want to go anyways Lis, so I would be stuck with Adrian, the ladies man."

"Maybe not. You never know."

I roll my eyes. "Lissa, I know him. I know he won't want to go to a stupid dance with tons of royals."

She shrugs while taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Christian bellows.

We both look at him like he's crazy and stupid. I roll my eyes and shake my head while Lissa turns toward him now.

"You."

* * *

**Sorry again for it being short. Please review or message me. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5, Pissed!

**Hey everybody. Sorry for not updating in a while and I won't be updating as much for the next 2 weeks. I'm going on vacation so sorry. But I will be writing for this story. So here's chapter 5, Pissed! and sorry if this chapter is short. Didn't know really how to write what I wanted to happen. Hope you enjoy! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except for the events that happens. Everything else goes to Richelle Mead, the author of the Vampire Academy Series.**

* * *

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

_Chapter 5, Pissed_

**_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_**

"WHAT?" Christian bellows, completely shocked.

Lis sighs. "You Christian. We're talking about you," Lis slowly says, as if explaining to a 5 year old.

He breathes in and sits back down. "Why me though?"

"I told you Lissa. He doesn't want to go. I'm not going," I state.

He shakes his head. "I didn't say I don't want to go. I'm just asking why you picked me of all people."

Lissa smiles. "Because you're royal and know each other."

He purses his lips. Then grins wide. "I'm in."

_Traitor! _

Now it was my time to freak again. "WHAT? NO!" I yell. "I am NOT going with flame boy here."

Christian pouts and starts to sob. "Why won't you go with me?" he cries.

I roll my eyes. "Cause we hate each other."

He grins. "Who says we hate each other?"

"We do!" I exclaim.

He purses his lips again. "When did I say I hated you?"

I throw my hands up. "All the time. We fight constantly. We call each others names. We're just not compatible."

"Who says we can't be compatible?"

"I do!"

"Really? Why is that?" Christian questions, smirking.

I grit my teeth. This is just Christian being his annoying self. He just can't give it a brake.

"UGH!" I scream. "I just gave you reasons why!"

He scrunches up his forehead. "You did?"

"YES!"

"Oh. Really?"

I clutch my hands together. "YEESSS!"

"Really?"

"God! For christ's sake! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" I yell.

He grins. "So you'll go to the banquet with me?" he asks.

"Yes-wait! What! NO!"

He smirks. "You already said yes. You have to now."

"I do not have to. There's no rule on that."

"Yes there is." He stands up and starts backing away. "You said yes so you have to."

"I am NOT going!" I hiss. "Especially not with you."

"Can't do anything about it now," he states and smirks once more while turning around and heading for the cafeteria door.

"I'll pick you up at three o'clock," he calls over his back.

I open my mouth to reply back, but close it knowing I won't win this. I stare at his retreating figure, shocking and confused. _Why would he WANT to go to the banquet with ME?

* * *

_

**Hey sorry again for it being short. I hoped you liked it. I won't be posting that much for the next 2 weeks since I'm going onto vacation. But I will be writing for the next chapters. If I can, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks readers. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6, DROP!

**Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated lately. I was on vacation, if you didn't know that already. Anyways, well here's Chapter 6,. I hope you enjoy. Don't worry, it'll get more into what the summary is for this story...or not. You never know. My story might change a whole different direction. Just keep checking in and keep on reading this story to find out what exactly happens. Thanks y'll for reading and reviewing. Don't forget to review though. I love to hear what you have to say, even if it's offensive. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. So, click the review button and type down your thoughts. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own ANYTHING...well except for the events that happen and the characters I make up. Everything else goes to the wonder and fabulous Richelle Mead, the author of the fantastic series "Vampire Academy".**

**

* * *

**

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

Chapter 6, DROP!

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

Okay, okay! I know everybody knows how I LOVE shopping right? Well you'll be surprised. This time...I'm not. Since Christian agreed to go to the banquet with me, I've been pondering why he would and that's been a distraction for me. I hate being distracted, definitely since it involves him, but I couldn't help it. Something wasn't right. He would NEVER agree to go in the first place. I just want to know why he does know. And with tricking me into it. It's like he actually wanted me to go, not just for the hell of it.

I shake my head. I really need to stop thinking about this stuff. It's going to drive me nuts if I don't. I sigh and shut my eyes momentarily.

"ROSE!" Lissa shouts over to me from a rake of clothes.

I pop open my eyes and look toward her, trying to do that eyebrow thing that Dimitri can do so well, but failing once again.

"Yeah?" I call.

"Come over here this instant. I think I've found the perfect dress you can wear to the banquet," she calls back.

I sigh and walk over to her, my shoulders slightly slumped. When I get there, she has a dress in her hands, laying across her arms. My mouth drops open. She was right, like usual. It's perfect. It's blood red (of course), sleeveless, and looked like it would go down two inches past my knees. It wasn't totally fancy and slutty, but just right. It flowed instead of clinged to my body, but still showed all my curves.

Lis pushed me toward the dressing room and made me put it on. I stripped down to my bra and panties. I slide the dress on slowly, making sure it doesn't get ripped our anything. It fits like a charm. I step out for her to examine and the boys in the shop whistle when I come out. I grin and twirl around for them. Just being myself.

Lissa comes over and a smile splits across her face. She starts bouncing up and down and clapping. I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh my gosh Rose!" she squeals. "That dress is perfect! And I think Christian will have a orgasm just seeing you."

I choke and cough. What did she just say? A orgasm. No, no , no. Not going to happen.

"Then I'm not going to get it."

Admittedly, a frown forms on her pretty face.

"AW! Why though?" she wines

I sigh. "Because Lissa, I don't want Christian having an orgasm." I shake my head. "I don't even like him like that."

She smiles mischievously. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes I am very sure."

She doesn't stop smiling though. I furrow my eyebrows and give her a questioning look, but she just smiles sweetly.

I shake my head and head back into the dressing room to change.

When I get done, I pick up the dress, ready to put it back when Lis comes swooping in and taking the dress out of my hands.

"LISSA!" I shout, aggravated.

I run after her, but it's too late. She already has the dress in hand, receiving the receipt. I shake my head. Nothing will stop that girl. I walk up to her and tisk her.

She gives me another innocent smile and walks out of the shop. I run after her to catch up.

"Lis, why did you do that?" I question, a little wine to my voice.

"Because, I couldn't let my sister go out of that store with a dress in hand," she states.

I sigh and give up. Like I said, nothing will stop this girl.

"But what about shoes?" I ask.

She grins. "Got you covered. I picked up a pare I thought would match while you were changing."

"Oh, you had this all planned out."

She looks away. "Maybe..."

I shake my head and keep walking. I stop suddenly.

"Wait! What about you? Don't you need a dress?"

She smiles. "Already done."

I give her a confused look. She smiles.

"I knew about the banquet for quiet some time, so I all ready have a dress and shoes."

My mouth shapes into an O and I nod.

It's the night of the dance and Lissa and I are getting ready for it. Currently, I was putting my make-up on and Lissa was doing her hair, putting it into waves. I gaze into the dresser mirror and finish my make-up by putting blush on. I blink a couple times and look at myself. My red dress fits on my body while my eyes have smoky look, my cheeks look slightly flushed, and my lips a glossy dark pink. My hair softly flows down my back.

Lissa comes up from behind me and looks into the mirror, checking her hair. I initialize her and am pleased with what she looks like. Her sugar pink dress flows across her body, making her revel some of her curves, her hair half up, half down with waves, her make-up lightly put on, since she doesn't really need it. She looks like an angel if I must say. The perfect way to describe her.

I clear my throat. "Okay, come on or we'll be late. We need to meet them by the entrance hall."

She giggles. "When aren't we late though?"

I roll my eyes and tug Lissa by the arm and we set out to meet the boys.

**C-POV**

Eddie and I wait by the entrance door to the banquet. Eddie is slightly nervous and shuffling around. I shake my head. I don't know why he's so nervous, it's not like this is the first dance he's been too. Me on the other hand. I'm relaxed. What could go wrong? It's not like Rose and I are really going to hang out throughout the banquet. She'll probably walk away after we get in there.

I grab Eddie by the shoulder, turning him around to face me.

"Man, chill," I say. "Relax won't you?"

He whips his forehead. "Sorry Christian. It's just the first time we actually did something like this. We never have time to actually hang out and stuff, so this is big."

I pat his shoulder. "I know what you mean."

His eyes widen. "You do?"

I laugh. "Hell no! What do you think I am?"

He nods quickly. "Of course, of course. You are Christian after all."

I grin. "Damn right you are. I am Christian and I don't care about that kind of stuff"

"So, chill out. Just go with the flow," I say.

He nods. "Okay. I will. Thanks."

"No prob."

We stand there, shifting once and while to the other foot. Soon the girls come walking down the hall toward us. Lissa has a huge smile on, she's practically bouncing. I gaze over at Rose and my mouth hits the floor.

* * *

**Hey y'll. Sorry if this was short. I didn't really know what to write. I was a little stumped. Really just wanted to get through that. Hope you liked it though. Please review! Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On Always,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7, Zit!

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

Chapter 7, Zit!

_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_

**R-POV**

Lissa and I walk down the hall. For some reason, I, Rose Hathaway, had butterflies in her stomach and it's not like I'm receiving a reward. It's me going to meet Christian. _Christian. _Ugh! I still couldn't believe he actually wanted to go to this thing. I mean, it's _Christian Ozera._ The one royal who doesn't care about all that stuff. Money, society, and all. But of course, he wants to go to this event with _me _of all people. Cocky, sarcastic, smart-ass, ANNOYING Christian wanted to go with me, Rose-Fucking-Hathaway who he fights with all the time. Yeah, that makes perfect sense.

I sigh and continue gliding down the hall just wanting to get this over with. I glance out the corner of my eye and see Lissa bouncing on her heels, a grin spread across her angelic face. I chuckle at her excitement. It's just like her to react to something like this. I look straight ahead where Eddie and Christian, my (choke) date, are.

I look over at Eddie and see him staring at Lissa lovey-dovey. I'm about to puke just being around both of them. It's like they're newly weds. I mean, really? I didn't think anybody could beat Dimitri and I with the love thing, but I guess Lissa and Eddie just did.

I switch my gaze over to Christian who has his mouth wide open, staring un-blinking at me. I smirk and saunter over to him so I'm behind him.

I lean closer to his ear, my hot breathe creasing his cheek and purr,"See something you like."

He shakes his head a couple of times and a smirk appears when he finally gets a hold of himself.

"Oh, Rose. You got it all wrong. I was simply staring at the HUGE zit on your face," he states.

I start to panic, but at the same time trying to make it look like I don't care. "I doubt that fireboy." I roll my eyes.

I quickly turn away and ask Lissa if she has a mirror. She nods and takes out the compact mirror that's in her purse and hands it over to me. I flip it open and search my face just to find out that he was lying. I spin around furious. I stomp over to Christian while he chuckles away.

I get up in his face and hiss, "You think this is funny?"

He nods, still laughing. I slap him up side the head.

"OW! What was that for?" he shouts.

I grit my teeth. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe for laughing at me."

He rubs his head. "I wasn't laughing at you."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh really? What was the sounds coming out of your big mouth?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

I clutch my hands into fists and stomp off into the ball room. I really can't stand him. And he wonders why I hate him. I don't know why I tolerate him in the first place. It's not like he's with Lissa anymore. I just hope this night will go fast.

I find a free table with no-one sitting at it and sit down, my feet killing me already in these shoes. Now I know why girl guardians don't wear high-heels when fighting or training. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes.

Soon I hear foot steps coming my way. I flash open my eyes to see Lissa, Eddie, and _Christian _making there way over to me. I sigh and pick up the glass of Coke, taking a sip of it.

Christian comes over toward me with a small smile. "Hey-uh Rose. Would you like to dance?"

I raise my eyebrows. He wants to dance. You've got to be joking me right. Where are the cameras?

"Why do you want to dance with me?" I question.

He shrugs. "No reason. Just don't want to be sitting on my ass all night."

I purse my lips. "Uh-huh..."

An irritating look spreads across his features. "Damn it Rose. Just dance with me. Be nice for once."

My eyes widen in shock. Jeeez! I didn't do anything.

"OKAY! Fine. I will. Jeez, don't have to be so pushy," I mumble.

I stand up and he leads me to the dance floor. We face each other and he places his hands around my waist awkwardly. I wrap my hands around his neck awkwardly. We sway to the music, at arms length, not making eye contact.

Suddenly, someone pushes me into Christian, making me stumble and fall against toward Christian. His strong arms catch me. I look at to see his piercing icy blue eyes staring straight into my eyes. As though he can see right through me into my soul. My eyes lock with his and the world disappears. Not paying attention what I'm doing, I lean toward him, my eyes glancing at his full, kissable lips. I close my eyes.

* * *

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I keep forgetting to update my fanfiction stories. I've been reading fanfics so I've been distracted. lolz sorry. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review or message me. THANKS readers and reviewers. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything. The credit goes to Richelle Mead, the author of the Vampire Academy Series.**

**P.S. S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8, Fight!

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

_Chapter 8, Fight!_

By: Celene Hudor Midnight

_Smash! _I crash onto the floor with a smack. Gazing up, my sight narrowing and my anger bowling from who ever just made me fall, I gaze up. Setting my jaw I give the person a glare…but to find out it was Dimitri, shell shocked didn't even define close to what I'm feeling. I blink a couple of times to make sure I'm not dreaming and sure enough…I'm not.

Slowly, I rise from the marble floor to stare at Dimitri totally flabbergasted. Glancing behind him, I see Christian on the floor with a confused, pained expression. Switching my gaze back and forth between Christian and Dimtiri, it dawned on me. Dimitri grabbed Christian from behind and threw him down, making me fall too since I was leaning on him while I was just about to kiss…_Damn! I almost kissed him. I almost kissed _Christian.

Shaking my head, I try to whip the thought from my mind. I have more important issues to discuss right now. Turning my attention back on Dimitri, I raise my eyebrows questioningly. He shifts from foot to foot, nervously. I sigh and shake my head again.

"What the hell did you do that for Belikov?" Christian bellowed at Dimitri while standing up.

He turned cautiously toward him with a wary look. Clearing his throat he scratches his head. "I-I-well…um…accidentally bumped into you, making you fall?" he mumbles, the statement sounding more like a question.

Christian scoffs. "Yeah, an accident. Surrre," he sarcastically says. "I'm not retarded you nit-wit. You purposely threw me on the ground. Why the hell did you do that?" Christian roared, completely pissed off which just set off Dimitri too.

They both take a big step toward each other, puffing up their chests. My eyes widen when I discover what's about to happen. Quickly, I squeeze in between them, putting a hand on their chests, trying to calm the situation.

"Whoa boys! Don't need to fight. Lets just calmly and rationally talk about this," I say, trying to get them to brake eye contact.

Unfortunately though, I'm too late. They've both lost their sense of thought. Pushing me back, they start fighting. In a few moments, a simple chatting went into a full out fight with fists flying and legs swinging. A bright light catches my attention. I turn toward it and see it's coming from Christian's hands. My eyes pop out of their sockets and I scrabble to get in front of him. All he does is push me aside and stare at Dimitri who's across the room.

Now everybody has gathered around to watch them. I see Lissa and Eddie on the side-lines having worried expressions, but I don't give them another thought.

"Christian! But out the fire!" I scream.

Though it didn't seem as if he heard me and if he did, he chose not to acknowledge me. Instead he smirks at Dimitri, being his cocky-self.

"So Belikov. You ready to forfeit and save your dignity or keep fighting and loose your self-confidents?" Christian questions.

Dimitri rolls his eyes. "How do you know I'll loose?" he boldly says.

Christian just keeps on smirking. "I. Just. Do."

"We'll see about that," Dimitri laughs.

A second later, Dimitri is charging Christian and Christian is about to fire.

"STOP!" someone bellows.

Everybody freezes where they are. Breathing deeply, I turn toward the voice that just spoke. Surprisingly, it's Mia with Kirova and Alberta. I walk up to her and smile a 'thank you' to her. If it wasn't for her, Dimitri would have been toasted and Christian would have been in prison for murder.

"What is going on here?" Kirova demands.

Silence fills the room and everybody looks at each other to talk. When nobody responds, she sighs and swirls around to face me.

"Rose, explain what's going on…now," she sternly says, not asking.

I nod and bit my lip. I swallow hard and clear my throat. "Well Kiro-" I stop and clear my throat again. "I mean Headmistress Kirova. We had a little conflict between Christian and Guardian Belikov, but it's alright. I was just about to solve it."

She nods her head a little. "Well, it certainly doesn't look like a little conflict," she states, glancing at Christian who still has flames shooting out of his hands.

Instantly, he clasps his hands together, distinguishing the red, hot flames.

"Though you can carry on what you where doing." And with that, she walks out the doors.

Looking around at all the faces of people, I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding. _That was close._ I saunter over to Christian and Dimitri who are standing still, staring off into space. Mia follows behind me, wanting to know what just happened.

Lissa and Eddie make their way over and stand beside me.

Someone clears their throat. I snap my head in their direction to see Alberta still here. I gaze at her warily. _Oh no. Now I'm going to get a mouth full._

"I'm not Headmistress Kirova so I want to know what the hell was going on here," she demands, a hard look in her eyes.

I gulp and look anywhere than her. I start playing with my hands, not wanting to answer at all, but of course, I don't get what I want.

"Rose. Explain to me fully what was happening and it better be a good explanation," she states.

I'm about to reply when I get cut off.

"Guardian Alberta, it's my fault. I provoked Guardian Belikov by accusing him of pushing me to the ground," Christian says apologetically.

My eyes widen in shock. _He-he-he just_- I had no words for what Christian just did. I gaze at him in bewildering and curiosity. Never has Christian done that, let alone take the blame for me. I was grateful to him, but also mad that he thinks I can't handle getting yelled at. A scroll appears on my face.

Alberta raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Well then, I'm sorry Christian, but I have to give you community serves for fighting with a Guardian. Starting Monday, you'll go to the church and help organize the boxes up in the attic. You are dismissed."

Nodding, he makes his leave, but not before he glances behind him to a shocked me. I see a glimpse of a smirk on his face before he disappears around the corner. Rolling my eyes I turn my attention back on the situation.

Alberta now was talking to Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov, it was not right of you to start a fight because a boy provoked you into it. I thought better of you," she tisked.

Dimitri bowed his head in shame and nodded. "Yes I understand. It won't happen again. I promise."

Nodding once Alberta then turns her attention toward me. "Now you Rose. I believe you had to do something with this hassle which isn't surprising, but I thought you would of learned," she sighed. "I'm going to have to give you a punishment. I'm sorry," she states sadly. "You'll be working with Mr. Ozera at the church. Both of you will start at ten o'clock in the morning. Got it?"

I nodded, letting her know I understand. As I was about to leave, Dimitri speaks.

"Guardian Alberta, Rose had nothing to do with the fight. She was simply trying to brake us up, but we wouldn't listen to her. You shouldn't punish her for something she was trying to stop," he confirmed.

Alberta thought this over for a bit and then nodded. "Alright. If you say so," she sighs. "Rose, you are unpunished."

With that, she turns around and leaves. I let a sigh of relief. Closing my eyes I breathe in and out. _Thank god!_

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to be face to face with Dimitri. Shame was in his eyes and he is about to apologize, but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Dimitri. You don't have to explain or apologize. I'm just happy nobody got hurt," I smile. "Well, I'm gonna go. I'm tired and it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Swiftly, I saunter out of the room, ignoring all the stares burning into my back and head._ Well, today was interesting._

* * *

**Hey everybody. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I'm just so busy and haven't been feeling like writing. But hopefully I'll start writing again. I already know what I want to happen for the next chapter and can't wait to start writing it. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**~Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLLLLEEAAASSSEEE RREEEVVIIIEEEWWWW!**


	9. Chapter 9, Oh No!

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

_Chapter 9, Oh No!_

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

Fidgeting with the hem of my sweatshirt, I make my way to the church to help Christian with the organizing. I know you're probably wondering why I would even help Christian...but really? I don't have a good answer...just that since he took the blame for me the other night, I fell as though I owe him. So here I am, walking to the church to go help Christian. Shivering, I walk into the church and rub my hands together, trying to warm myself up. Gazing around, I see the glass windows shimmering a little from the sun shinning through them, lights hanging from the tall ceiling, and pews lined in front of each other for about fifteen rows on both right and left side of the building.

Taking off my coat, gloves, hat, and scarf, I hang them on one of the back pews, and make my way up to the front where I can see tons of boxes and stacks of papers shuffled all around. As I get up to the front, I scan the papers to see what everything is. Somewhere really books on St. Vlad himself and other Christ kinda stuff. Pursing my lips I bend down and pick up a heavy, brown cover book. Flipping it open, I see words in a different kind of language. Scrunching up forehead, I close the book back up and gently place it back on the floor. As I start to pick up another book, smaller than the brown one, a hear a voice.

"What are you doing here?"

I snap my head up to see Christian standing there, shell shocked with another box of books or papers in hand.

"I-I...um.." I stutter.

He carefully sets the box down and then makes his way over to me, still squatting on the floor. He raises his eyebrows as I stand up to be level with him. I nervously bit my lip calculating if I should walk out right now and never come back or tell him why I'm really here.

Sighing, I run my fingers through my hair. "I, well...I'm here to help."

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Really?"

I nod hesitantly. "Yeah, really. I just thought you could use another two hands," I laugh, holding up my hands.

His forehead scrunches up, making cresses. He sighs and runs his hand through his jet black hair.

"Okay fine. But I really don't feel like spending my whole day here, so we better get working right now," he states.

I nod in understanding. Walking over to a box, I start sorting it out while he does the same with a different box. Hours go by as we work in silence, speaking only if having to. I pick up the second to last box, to put back up in the attic. I walk slowly, care not to trip and fall. As I'm looking down, I crash into someone and my box goes flying as theirs does too. We both fall, me crashing onto the ground and them on top. Wincing from the pain, I open my eyes up to see piercing blue ones staring back at me. My breathing hitches as Christian and I stare at one another. Just like at the banquet, the world disappears and it's just him and me. Closing my eyes, I lean toward him unconsciously.

A shocking spark jolts me once I feel his lips on mine. Automatically, I kiss him back, not really thinking of what I'm doing. Laying here, kissing him, feels so right. His lips are smooth and light on mine. Our mouths move together like we've done this a million times. My hands find their way into his silky hair and his hand cups my cheek so lovingly and gently. As my heart picks up pace and I get lost in the ever so wonder kiss.

My whole body hums to him as his hums to mine and I can't help but think that this is what it's suppose to be like. Two souls coming together as one; becoming one body, soul, and mind. My hands run through his hair and his caresses my cheek. Just then, my peaceful world shatters as I hear a door being slammed shut. Snapping my eyes open, I see that Christian and I are still in the same position as when we fell. Though this time, his lips are inches away from mine. My eyes widen as the reality hits home.

I kissed Christian. Christian Ozera. I kissed him and _liked _it. I close my eyes as my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I can't believe what I just did. Breathing in, I open my eyes to find him staring at me cautiously and worry. I smile slightly, but knowing it probably looks like a grimace. Sighing I open my mouth to say something, but before I can, he beats me to it.

"I-I...I don't know-"

I cut him off. "It's okay. I...just-"

Abruptly, I push him off of me and scramble to my feet. I brush myself off and look back up at him. He stands there, his hair slightly messy from running my hands through it when we were kissing. I close my eyes once more and then open them up. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Not knowing what to do, I spin around and sprint out of the church, leaving him standing there speechless, not caring to pick up my stuff on the way. All I know is that I had to get out of there. I run across the campus to my dorm and quickly jerked the door open. I scramble inside and shut the door, locking it. I lean against it and gulp, trying to catch my breath. I still couldn't believe what just happened. I, Rosemarie Hathaway, kissed Christian Ozera.

Shaking my head and groaning I slide down to the ground against my door. Leaning my head back, the kiss swarms my thoughts, even with how hard I try not to think about it. But I can't stop thinking about it. The kiss just felt so right. So right...I could still fill his lips on mine. I gently run my fingers on my lips. They tingle as I keep doing that. I know it was wrong of me, but some part of me wishes he would kiss me again. I know. Very wrong of me. But I couldn't help it. Everything was screaming for me to run back to him and crush my lips to his. I just couldn't get enough of him. I close my eyes and groan again, shaking my head back and forth rapidly.

_Oh no! I'm in deep...but...I think I want to be..._

* * *

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the other ones. Review or message me to tell me what you thought of it. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVEW!**


	10. Chapter 10, Falling!

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

_Chapter 10, Falling!_

By: Celene Hudor Midnight

_Oh, what am I going to do. I'm falling for my best friend's ex. boyfriend. This isn't good._ I groan and run my fingers through my long, light brown hair. Ever since last week on that fateful day at the church with Christian, I haven't been able to think clearly and thought after thought kept zooming around in my mind; no break from the painfulness of each one. Sometimes I will think I'm loosing my mind because I'll start to hyperventilate, hearing voices, and see flashes of scenes everywhere. I'll stay up 'till five o'clock in the morning trying to just figure out what happened with Christian and I, but nothing seems to calm my nerves or stray me from my own thoughts. A couple times I thought I would faint from tiredness and dizziness. I'll be in class and all of a sudden I would get light-headed. I just can't get a break.

_Knock, knock.._I get pulled out of my scrabbled thoughts by a banging. I blink a couple of times to get rid of the tears that came to my eyes from frustration. _Knock, knock. _I jerk my head toward the door of my dorm where the banging is coming from. I stare at it for a moment, endless silence engulfing the room. Taking a shaky breathe, I slowly stand up and make my way to the door. Breathing in to steady my shallow breathing and calm my pounding-at-a-million-times-an-hour heart. I place my hand on the knob, twisting it, and I what...I mean who, I see is not who I expected.

I gasp in a breath and stare at him for a long moment not knowing what I should do or say. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I glance at his face and shame enters my body. I give him a small, shameful smile while he takes me in. Seeing him standing there, I couldn't help but think I betrayed the one who is so important to me; who helped me through all my tough times: me training to be a guardian, me upset when Mason died in my sight, and even when I felt like I screwed up.

I choke back a sob and a tear slides down my cheek. He stares at it wide-eyed. Slowly, he lifts his hand and whips in away, pulling me into an embrace. I cry into his shirt, probably soaking it in the process. We stand there like that for what seems to be hours, but are only a couple minutes while he rubs my back and I cling to him for dear life, not feeling slightly embarrassed...but shame. This person in front of me did everything for me and how I'm repaying him is sobbing into his shirt and betraying him.

I know a part of me still wanted to stay here, but a realization came into my mind and I knew what I had do. Lifting up my head off his chest, I whip my hand across my face, getting rid of any tears left on my cheeks. Sniffling, I step back and gaze at his beautiful and caring face. I choke another sob back and take a shaky breath in. Smiling softly, I say but only one word.

"Dimitri."

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter is REALLY short, but I didn't want to give anything away. Sorry! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!...hahaha, anyways...I'll have the next chapter up soon. I know what I want to do and I really think this story is moving along. I think I finally have mt writing mojo back! Yipppeeee! :P Well, please don't forget to review or message me. I would love to hear what you have to say. Well, Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I only own the plot I made up and the actions of the characters, everything else like the characters themselves are owned by the wonderful author of this fantastic series, Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead! Praise for Vampire Academy!**

**P.S.S. PLLLLLLEAAAASEEEEEEEEEEE ! THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11, NO!

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

_Chapter 11, No..._

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

"Roza," he breathes with a smile.

I swallow the lump that formed in my throat and build up the courage for what I'm about to do. Closing my eyes, a take a deep breath. I slowly open my eyes and tears spring to my eyes, seeing him standing there with love in his eyes. I can't help the betrayal tears that run down my cheeks. Thinking of what I'm about to say to him that'll break his heart, but I know I have to do it. It's not fair to him to return something that I can't. I slowly open my mouth and say what I have to.

"Dimitri, I can't-" I get stopped by him covering my mouth with his big hand.

"No, please don't. I know what you're going to say. I don't know how you found out but you did. I'm so sorry Roza. I really didn't want to, but it's my only chose. I know you'll probably going to try to talk me out of it, but...you can't. I'm doing the right thing. I know I am and you have to understand that," he rattles on after taking his hand away.

I try to interrupt. "But Dimi-"

"Don't. Please. I'm doing the right thing in doing this. Please understand that I'm only doing this so you can-"

I cut him off, my anger boiling. "DIMITRI!" He flinches from my high pitched voice. "JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LET ME SPEAK. GOD!"

He flinches again and smiles sheepishly. I sigh, relieved. I shake my head at him.

"Finally! Okay, first off...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

He gazes at me confused, then it clicks. Realization darns on him slowly. Hesitantly he questions, "You really don't know?"

I throw up my hands. "KNOW WHAT FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"You-you don't know that I took up Tasha's invitation on being her guardian?" he asks, confused slightly.

My world stops. _Tasha's what? _I shake my head. _No, no. He wouldn't. Would he? _I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, shaking my head rapidly.

"Tasha's what?" I choke out.

"Guardian," he states.

I feel my walls tumbling down and my world cracking. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

"NO! No, no, no, NO!" I shout, shaking my head in denial. "No...you-you didn't. You didn't. This is some kind of joke," I laugh hysterically, the Christian problem stored away now.

He looks at me with a sad look and that conforms what my mind was denying. He truly took the offer and is leaving...leaving me. New tears spring to my eyes and wash down my face, ever stopping. I fall to my knees. I can't believe this was happening. He's leaving...leaving me all alone. I cry out and my body shakes. Suddenly, I jump up and grab onto his arm, begging him to stay; not to go, even if it looks pathetic. I don't care; all I cared about him staying with me.

"Please, please, please don't. Please," I cry, begging for my life.

My heart is breaking into a million pieces as I beg.

He gently brakes my hold on him and steps back. I step forward, trying to stop him from going. He pushes me away each time I get a hold on him while plea-ing for me to let him go...but I can't. I just can't.

As he pushes me away again, he says sadly and shame in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Roza. I didn't want you to find out like this, but this is truly best. Remember I'll always love you."

With that, he walks away down the hall, me shouting after him to come back; to tell me that this is all a misunderstanding. But with all the hope I had left, it was shattered when he turned the corner and never came back. I fall down and curl up in the middle of the hallway, sobbing without tears since I cried them all up. My breathes became shallow and my heart rapidly pounds on my ribcage as my whole world falls apart, piece by piece. I descend into darkness and blackness slowly narrows my vision, and the last thing I see is someone saying my name from afar and a person bending down, picking me up.

* * *

**Okay, so this was the next chapter. I hope you like and sorry to all those Dimitri fans out there. But I had to do it. I know it might seem dramatic and not like Rose to do this kind of thing, but you know how much Rose loved Dimitri. Him leaving is sure to tare her apart. I know he just came back and stuff, but it just makes the story so much more intertaining, don't you think? lolz. Well tell me what you thought. Review or message me. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except the plot of the story, the events that happen, and what the characters do and say unless it's from the series. Thanks again.**

**P.S.S. PLEEEEEEEAAAASEEEEEEE !**


	12. Chapter 12, Flash Back!

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

_Chapter 12, Flash Back!_

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

"Rose...Rose...Rose..." I hear faintly, coming from afar.

Darkness still surrounds me, cloaking me in a black blanket. My name keeps repeating, like a broken record. My body is on cloud nine, bliss filling me. I never want to leave, but that nagging in the back of my head keeps saying I need to. That someone important is waiting for me in the real world. So reluctantly, I pry my eyes open to a blinding light and a face above me with a worried expression. My vision is fuzzy for a second as I regain consciousness. My mouth feeling like a desert, I swallow and blink a couple of times. Gazing up, I see the one person I wouldn't of suspected.

Christian.

"Rose, can you hear me?" he questions, his voice thick with worry.

I groan and stretch my body out, knocking him backwards. He lands with a bang. Quickly, I sit up and gaze around. I notice I'm in a room, laying on a bed. Looking down, I see Christian flat on his back, rubbing the back of his head. I mouth 'whoops' and climb over to the edge to get a closer look at him.

"I..uh...I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I ask.

He grunts and heaves himself up into a sitting position, his hair a nest, sticking out all over the place. I snort from the sight and swiftly cover my mouth_, _trying to stop from laughing... unsuccessfully I might add. Christian rolls his eyes at me and stands up, now rubbing his aching back. Bending his back back, he groans. Sighing, he climbs back on the bed and sits next to me, running his hand through his unruly hair, making it more messed up than before.

I cover my mouth again from laughing. Soon, I calm down enough to uncover my mouth, but a grin stays on my face, plastered on. He sees it and raises an eyebrow. I smile and shrug. We sit there for what seems like an eternity in dead silence, just staring at one another.

Unable to take it any longer, I fling my hands up and fall back onto some pillows. I stare up at the ceiling, random thoughts flashing through my mind.

Suddenly, Christian speaks, making me jump and causing him to laugh.

"Hahaha!" he laughs uncontrollably.

I slap him on the arm and roll my eyes. Sooner or later, he calms down and a sober expression enters his eyes. He gazes at me, becoming serious.

"Rose, are you okay?" he questions with concern.

I scrunch up my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"I-" he breaks off and sighs, running his hand through is hair, frustrated.

I peer at him in concern. "Christian, what's the matter? Why are you here?"

He snaps his head toward me, looking at me with disbelief. "Don't you know what happened?"

I shrug and shake my head.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Rose, I found you in the hall in front of your dorm, crying."

Flashes hit me just then. Pictures and scenes of what happened just a few hours ago. Dimitri at my door...him tell me that he's leaving...him backing away trying to reason with me...me on my knees begging...him walking away...

I burst out crying once again, my head in my hands and my body shaking. I feel Christian pull me onto into his chest and rub soothing circles in my back, speaking calming words. I cry and cry, endless tears streaking down my face and my breath shallow.

Soon, blackness takes me once again.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it's really short. I'm trying my best to right longer chapters, but I really didn't want it to drag on. Please don't forget to review or message me. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything except the actions of the characters, what they say, and the scenes that go on. Everything else goes to the spectacular Richelle Mead, author of the Vampire Academy.**

**P.S.S. PLLLLEAAAAASSSEEE RRRRRREVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWW!**


	13. Chapter 13, Maybe

**Vampire Academy-Clash or Mix**

Chapter 13, Maybe...

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

I wake up, stiff as a board. Groaning, I try to sit up but a force holds me unable to. Gazing down, I see a pair of arms wrapped around my middle. I turn my head to see Christian laying behind me with a peaceful expression on his face and his cheek pressed into my back, his hair falling over his forehead. A small smile forms on my lips as I watch him breathing evenly. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay here and watch him sleep since I _really _had to go to the bathroom or I would.

Gently and slowly, I tug on his hands to let go of me. But his hands just tighten on me. Sighing, I give up and flop back onto the bed. I lay there for eternity, listening to his breathing, my bathroom crisis forgotten. Suddenly, a banging came from the door and shouting on the other side, making me jump. I sit up and turn my head toward the door, afraid Christian will wake up.

"CHRISTIAN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Lissa's high pitch voice came through the door, making me wince.

I hear Christian move behind me, tugging me closer to his body. I glance over at him to see him burring his face in my hair. I smile at the sight and reach over and run my hands through his hair, not being able to stop myself before doing so. I feel him smile against my back and I can't help but let a giggle escape my mouth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE CHRISTIAN! DO YOU HAVE GIRL IN THERE!" yells Liss, being a pain with her screaming.

I hear Christian groan and he tightens his hold on him, mumbling away how Lissa is so annoying. I laugh out loud and quickly cover my mouth with my hand, stifling it. Laughter shakes my body and I feel Christian's smile grow. I'm about to burst with holding it in when I hear Liss, once again, shouting.

"CHRISTIAN OZERA! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE! I KNOW THERE'S A GIRL IN THERE! I HEAR HER LAUGHTER! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR MISTER RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK IN WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she bellows, seeming as though she could break glass with that high pitch voice.

Not being able to help myself any longer, I full out laugh, bent over and everything. My sides feel as though at any minute they're break with all the laughter. I hear Christian's muffled chuckles in my hair which makes me laugh even more.

Just then, the door bangs open and we both sit up straight from surprise to see Lissa barging into the room with Eddie behind her, a pissed off expression on her face.

"What the he-" she stops suddenly and her eyes widen when she spots us.

We stay like this for ever: Lissa with her mouth dropped open, Eddie staring in shock, and Christian and I trying not to laugh at their expressions. Finally, we crack and laughter fills the room which knock both of them out of their state.

A grin spreads across Lissa's face, seeing us together, leaning on each other for support from laughing so hard. Soon, we slowly stop and we whip our eyes of wetness.

We sigh and gaze at Eddie and Lissa, smiling hugely.

"Soo...what's up guys?" I grin.

Lissa shakes her head me and rolls her eyes. I give her an innocent look, trying to keep from spitting laughter out that's boiling up in me.

"Oh, I don't know Rose. I'm just standing here, seeing you and Christian with shit-eating grins on your faces, seeming as though the world is perfect," she states with a matter-of-fact tone.

I smile and giggle.

"Um..so Rose, what's going on here?" Eddie questions, breaking in, his head going back and forth between Christian and I.

I shrug, still grinning. "Oh, nothing really dear Eddie. Just some bonding."

He raises his eyebrows. "Really? Is that so? It's not anything else?"

I giggle. "Really."

He nods his head, contemplating. "Uh-huh...if you say so Rosie."

I growl at his use of my name. "Don't call me that!"

"Oooh and what are you going to do about it Rosie?" he fakes being scared.

I devilish grin spreads on my face and a gleam shines in my eyes. "Oh, you don't what to know."

Suddenly, his eyes widen and he runs out the door. I laugh and shake my head.

"Wow. There goes my oh-so-brave boyfriend," Lissa mutters.

I giggle and lean back against Christian, who somehow moved behind me, spreading his legs on both sides of me, his arms wrapped around me, and his head rests on my shoulder. Though, for some weird reason, I didn't care. It feels right and I really didn't feel like moving away from his warmth and comfort.

I notice Lissa calculating and grinning at the position Christian and I are in. I roll my eyes at her and her grin grows. I shake my head at her, not really wanting to know what's going through her mind.

"Anyways, Lissa...what did you want?" Christian asks, breaking the silence that fell upon us.

She shrugs. "Nothing really. Eddie just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with him today. You know, guy time," she states.

He nods. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'm not doing anything anyways," he says, then turns his head toward me. "Is that fine with you Rose."

I smile and nod. "Sure. I don't care."

He returns the smile. Lissa starts bouncing up and down. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ooooh, this is great! Now Rose, me and you can hang out and have some girl time since we haven't had it in a while!" she squeals.

I laugh and agree with her. Soon she leaves, going to look for Eddie and tell him what the plans are. I close my eyes and rest my head on Christian's chest after Lissa's departure. He starts running his nose up and down my neck, breathing in my scent. We both relax into each other and we stay like that for a couple more hours before going to meet our 'playing buddy'. Christian and I say goodbye, feeling a tad bit awkward for some mysterious reason.

As I make my way back to my dorm on the other side of the campus, I can't help but think of Christian and what just happened between both of us. Before, we both were always fighting with each other and now we're buddy-buddy. And something deep inside of me liked that and hope it turned into something more.

_Maybe it will..._

* * *

**Hey everybody! So, I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the little cliffhanger. Sorry! I had to do it. But now you can imagine up what will happen. Right? Anyways, please don't forget to review or message me. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own any characters unless I make them up. They all belong to Richelle Mead the awesome author of the Vampire Academy Series.**

**P.S.S. PLLLLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE !**


End file.
